


Monster fucker oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Lamiae, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Maids, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Monsters, Naga, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sea Monsters, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I haven't found enough of these, so I'm making my own.  I'm mostly using this for smut writing practice, so please be patient with me! Request your own monsters if you want!  If you have specifics, be specific.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Monster fucker oneshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like it, don't read it.

You sigh softly as the wind whistles through the trees. It had been one hell of a camping trip so far, and you we're ready to head back home. You start to pick up your stuff, putting it in the car before you go to grab the last of your stuff, a bundle of rope, an axe, and a half empty container of lip balm. You grab it and head to the car. At least, you try to.

Something an odd opaque green colour had wrapped itself around your waist, successfully restraining your movement forward. You try to get out but you can feel the whatever it is pulling your body backwards. It makes an odd slurping sound that sends a shiver up your spine, more tendrils extending from the thing in question.

You can feel the tendrils start to explore your body, slipping easily under your clothes, and starting to wiggle you out of them. You struggle again, feeling an especially large one brush against you. It slips into your pants, wriggling easily into your underwear. The tendrils leave a wet, slimy trail behind them, so it's easy for the tendrils in your pants to get them off, the largest one pushing against you.

You gasp as the tendril starts to slip inside of you. It's bigger than you expected, feeling like it's expanding as it moves deeper within you. You try to muffle a moan, your hips bucking up instinctively. Your mind starts to blank as another one, a smaller one, moves to your underside, slipping in slower than it's counterpart.

It hurts for a few moments, but once the larger one starts to move, the shockwave of pleasure makes you blank fully. It moves inside of you, picking up speed and growing larger as it moves, a wet sucking as it pulls away, a loud slap as it pushes back inside you. The smaller one starts to move as well, slamming into you at the same rhythmic pace, making you all too aware of the thin walls in between the two, as well as the quickly growing knot in your stomach.

You feel the tendrils start to speed up, slamming into you recklessly, leaving you a squirming, moaning mess. The tendrils slam deeper and deeper inside of you, the larger one slipping itself into your womb before an odd sensation starts. Tiny orbs start to pump inside of you, filling your womb to almost bursting before an opaque liquid pumps into you as well, filling in the gaps between the eggs.

The tendril in your womb slips itself out, filling the space it left behind with more of the eggs and the opaque liquid. Once your womb is completely, absolutely full, it moves to where the other tendril is. They swap places, the smaller one starting to rub and coil in your entrance.

The larger one starts to force the eggs in, larger ones now. The eggs start to burrow into your walls, not stopping until there's no way that there's anything left in the creature. The tendrils depart, causing you to whimper from the loss.

The thing re-dresses you and leaves you against a tree, your stomach distended an almost ridiculous amount. You somehow manage to get to your car, your hips starting to ache. You smile slightly, marking the camping spot on your map. It might not have been as big a mistake to come here than you thought...


End file.
